falloutodfandomcom-20200214-history
Midwest Enclave
It should go without saying that the information here isn't precisely indicative of what will be in-game. It could be changed at a moment's notice. Additionally, it may contain spoilers I have yet to screen out - so be warned. Following the defeat of the Enclave on the West Coast, the Enclave fled east across the vast United States. Two distinct factions formed: the one which would eventually end up in the Capital Wasteland, and the other that touched down in Chicago. Chicago was directly hit in several locations which nearly resulted in the complete destruction of the city. Despite this many of the gleaming steel towers of the once great city remained intact, and soon tribes would begin to coalesce and reclaim the steel jungle. Overview Chicago had evolved into a hive of criminal activity. Mobsters, crime families, and gangsters prowled the streets in a might-makes-right world. The strong preyed upon the weak, and when the Enclave arrived things remained largely the same. The Enclave entrenched themselves within Chicago. They made use of fear, intimidation, and brute strength to bend and break anyone who would stand against them. They erected a fortress on one of the only remaining docks in Chicago. This fortress was called New Navarro and from here they set to the task of rebuilding. After nearly a decade of trial and error the first of a new vertibird fleet touched off from New Navarro and descended upon the rural lands of the Great Midwest. Here they began to abduct farmers, villages, and tribals to begin their experiments over again. They immediately set to work creating new batches of FEV, and their work began again. The Brotherhood When the Brotherhood crashed into Illinois, the Enclave saw fit to not reveal themselves. Relying on gangers and other mobsters, they used third party proxies to harass and beleaguer the newly arrived Brotherhood members. Before they could even get their bearings straight they were pushed out of Illinois into the surrounding rural wasteland. Eventually, the Brotherhood regrouped at Fort Wayne, Indiana where an underground bunker complex had been discovered. Unlike their west coast counterparts however, the Midwest Chapter relied on local manpower and recruited from the wasteland. This gave them an edge the Enclave refused to replicate, and thus began yet another long and bloody war between the Brotherhood and the Enclave. Gammorin's Army The war was exacerbated by the arrival of Gammorin's Army. Gammorin had the tools, know-how, and technology to replicate the Master's plans. While Gammorin had arrived in the Great Midwest prior to the Brotherhood, they saw fit to stick to themselves. The Enclave had no reason to leave their small corner of the wasteland and harass a numerically superior foe. However all the noise created by the arrival of the Brotherhood stirred Gammorin's newly created army. They began to raid, destroy, and capture settlements in the wasteland. The Brotherhood immediately dispatched warriors to do battle with Gammorin's army, and the Great Midwest erupted in flame.